Jesse grovels
by victorwebsterx
Summary: Jesses bickering with Brennen causes Emma to misunderstand.


Jesse grovels

This is my second fan fic.I wrote Dinner date gone wrong gone right.Hope you guys like it.

Brennen was in the kitchen.He had placed some toast that he had made onto a plate.Beside the plate was a glass of fresh orange and a rose.

"Perfect" Brennen said to himself.

"That looks lovely.Oh you shouldn't have" a voice from behind him spoke up.

Brennen turned round to see Jesse with a big grin on his face.

"Oh hey Jesse,I was just um,you see the thing is,that i was just" Brennen stopped himself before he dug a bigger hole for himself.

"Brennen i didn't think you were into the mushy stuff."

"I'm not.I just thought i'd make an effort for my breakfast."

"Oh right yeah! I can see that" Jesse replied pointing to the tray

"I'm just guna go and um..." Brennen's voice trailed off as he moved through the kitchen door.His cheeks turning red.

"Hey Bren you forgot your..." A smile appeared across his face.

Jesse's bedroom door opened.

"Morning honey" Jesse closed the door behind him.

"Jesse what's that?" Emma replied pointing to the tray in his hands.

"I thought it would be nice to make breakfast for you.Hungry?"

"Of course" Emma patted the empty space on the bed next to her.

Brennen walked back into the kitchen.He noticed that the tray was gone.

"JESSE!"

"Did you hear that?" Emma asked looking at Jesse

"Nope,didn't hear a thing" Jesse moved closer to Emma,removing the tray from her lap.

"Why don't we finish breakfast later and let me help you to wake up some more" Jesse said as he gave Emma a cheeky smile.

"I think i could handle that" Emma grabbed Jesse by his top and pulled him onto herself.

"Girl you are getting wild"

Emma placed her lips onto his and ran her fingers through his hair.Breaking away Emma spoke up "Did you her that?"

"JESSE"

Jesse tried to hide a hugh grin from appearing on his face. "Didn't hear a thing baby.Now where were we?" They both went back into their imbrace.

BANG

Jesse's bedroom swung open.

Emma's eye's darted to the door.Redness creeping onto her face.

"Brennen.It's not what,well it might be,but..." Emma pushed Jesse off from her and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Once brennen's eye's had retracted back into their sockets he spoke "Um Emma.This has nothing to do with you"

Jesse was moving of the bed.He looked at Brennen."Look i can explain.I saw it sitting there all pretty and alone and i thought it would ruin so i took it"

Emma stared at him.Emma opened her mouth to speak.

"Emma stay out of this" Brennen's glare was still on Jesse

With that Emma got up and slapped Jesse across the face.She pulled the sheets tighter around herself and pushed Brennen out of the way as she made towards her room.

"Emma what was that?" Jesse called after her.

Brennen started to laugh "Jesse man.What did you do?"

"Me i didn't do anything.It was you charging into the room" Jesee waved his arms at the door.

"What's going on?" Shalimar asked sleeply.

"Brennen caught me in bed with..." Jesse quickly clasped his mouth shut.

"In bed with?" Shalimar asked rubbibng her tired eye's.

"Emma!" Brennen answerd her with a big smile across his face

"Uh guy's it's a bit to early for all this joking about"

"I HATE YOU JESSE KILMARTIN" Emma screamed before slamming her door shut.

"O.K guy's i believe you.What happend?" Shalimars eyes darted between the two.

"Brennen you start"

"Well you see.i was making you a lovely breakfast.It was so perfect.I cooked the toast just the way you"

"Brennen!" Shalimar slapped his arm.

"Ow! o.k. Anyway Jesse caught me and i left the kitchen to get you the paper and when i come back it was gone and i knew he took it.So i came to find him.I opened the door and him and Emma were.." Brennen stuck his tough out and started to waggle it around.

"That's enough Brennen.O.k Jesse tell me your side."

"O.K i found Brennen in the kitchen as he said.He left the tray their and thinking that he was embarresed and run off.I took the tray to my room for Emma.Emma had eaten most of the breakfast when i suggested that we should finish of what we started last.."

"Ow! What was that for" Jesse looked at Shalimar

"Ha ha" Brennen looked at Jesse like he was the good guy.

"Ow! What was that for?" Brennen asked Shalimar

"Just continue Jesse"

"Well any way.Brennen came charging into the room.Emma was shocked and i started to explain to Brennen that the reason i took the tray was because it looked pretty and alone sitting there and didn't want it to ruin.Then she hit me and ran."

Brennen and Jesse looked at each other then other to a smiling Shalimar.

"What?" both the men asked.

"Firstly does Emma know you took the tray from Brennen?"

"No she thinks i made it"

"Secondly did you explain to her why you were arguing?"

"No.And your point would be? Jesse asked tilting his head to one side.

"Just think back to what you said about why you took the tray" Shalimar asked tilting her head to one side.

"Well i just said that..." Jesse's eye's widened.

"Ohh.You don't think she thought i meant her"

"Guy's you lost me with firstly." Brennen asked looking at the two.

"Brennen just think about it" Shalimar nudged him in the ribs.

Catching on "Oh.You don't think she thought he meant her?"

Shalimar turned and walked back into har room "Guy's.Why didn't god give them brains" She asked herself while closing her door.

"It's your fault" Jesse said as he poked his finger at Brennen side.

"My fault.I wasn't the one to start this" Brennen replied poking Jesse back.

"Ughhhhhh" Jesse poked Brennen again

"Man" Brennen said as he prodded Jesse back

The two men started prodding each other back.

They were soon stopped when they recognised Emma walking pass the door.

She turned and looked at them "That's it have a laugh about it.You've had your fun.Go ahead.By the way JESSE KILMARTIN I HATE YOU!"

Please review and let me know if you would like me to add on what is going to happen next.Thanks for reading.


End file.
